


Uncle Marcel Babysits

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Writerverse Phase 14 Table of Doom [10]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcel babysits the twins and tells them a bedtime story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncle Marcel Babysits

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic, established relationship. No spoilers. Written for the prompt 'Dungeons and Dragons' for the Phase 14 Table of Doom at writerverse on LJ.

The doorbell to the Claire-O’Connell house rang. Taking a peek out the front windows, little Sean called to his mothers “Mommies! Uncle Marcel is here!”

“Well, would you let him in?” called back Davina from where she finishing up getting dressed in her bedroom.

As Sean and his sister opened the door, Marcel said “Hey kids! Who’s ready to have fun tonight?”

“I am!” said Sean, bouncing up and down with excitement. Marcel was his favorite babysitter.

“Me too!” said Kiera, never one to be outdone by her twin.

“Hopefully not too much fun” said Cami, still putting on her earrings as she and Davina entered the room.

“Thanks again, Marcel. Cami and I really need this night out” said Davina, greeting the vampire.

“Anything for my favorite ladies” Marcel said.

“Now, you know the usual routine” said Cami. “They’re in bed by 8 and they get one bedtime story.”

“That’s one total, not one apiece” emphasized Davina, knowing how Marcel loved to indulge the twins.

Marcel grinned at the two women. “Now, you just let me take care of everything. You two enjoy your night out!”

“We’ll be back by 11” Cami said as the mothers were going out the front door.

“You two behave for your uncle!” Davina added for the twins’ benefit, before Marcel shut the door behind her.

“Alright” said Marcel, turning to the twins “who wants pizza for dinner?”

* * *

After feeding and bathing the two children, Marcel tucked them both into bed.

Casting a glance at the bookshelf, he asked “Now, do you guys want me to read you a story, or do you want a Marcel original?” He already knew what the answer would be.

“A Marcel original” Sean said immediately.

“We like it best when you make them up, Uncle Marcel. Your stories are way better than the ones in the books” said Kiera.

“Okay, so once upon a time…” Marcel began.

“Why do all stories start like that?” interrupted Kiera.

“Are you gonna let me tell the story, or are you gonna ask questions all night?” Marcel asked, pretending to be annoyed. The truth was that he admired Kiera’s curiosity.

Kiera made the motion of zipping her lips shut. Marcel wondered when she had learned that.

“Now, once upon a time there was a beautiful princess…” continued Marcel.

“Not a princess story” groaned Sean. Sean had no tolerance for princesses.

“Be patient, you’ll like this one” said Marcel. It was Sean’s turn to zip his lips shut.

“Anyway, the princess lived in a wonderful castle with all her family and friends. They were very happy” Marcel went on. “Then one day, a terrible king came and took the princess away from the castle. The people were very sad. The princess was saddest of all, for the king took her to his castle. This was not a wonderful castle like the one the princess was used to: this castle had dragons in the dungeons. And, if the princess didn’t do exactly what the king wanted, he threatened to throw her into the dungeons.”

“What happened next?” asked Kiera, hoping this story had a happy ending. She liked happy endings much more than sad ones.

“A handsome knight came to the castle of the terrible king and challenged him to a battle. And do you know what happened?” Marcel asked. Both children shook their heads.

“The handsome knight won. He freed the princess and returned her to her family and friends. And, as they say, they all lived happily ever after” Marcel finished.

The twins clapped. “Tell us another one” said Sean.

“Now, you remember what your mothers said: one story only. You don’t want to get your Uncle Marcel in trouble, do you?” said Marcel. The children shook their heads again.

“Right, so you better go to sleep now. Your mothers will be here when you wake up tomorrow.”

Marcel shut off the bedroom lights and turned to close the bedroom door. As he did, he heard Kiera whisper “I hope Uncle Marcel babysits for us again real soon.”

“Me too” whispered Sean.


End file.
